


Six Months

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Erisol Series from my ficblog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations

_"Of course I care about you Sollux… it’s just… After everything that’s happened, its more pale than red… You understand, right?"_

_"I remember when Eridan used to-Nevermind. No nothing is wrong just neverMIND okay?!"_

Sollux massaged his temples, ignoring the soft chime from his phone as people messaged him; pestering him for a reaction after his most recent breakup. He sighed heavily, holding his phone in his psionics and lazily typing with the small flickers of his eyes moving over the buttons.

Endgame.

The game was done… They had won, they were victorious, hail to the conquering heroes and all that…

Now… Now they had normal lives. Normal days; normal nights. 

And Sollux groaned as he realized he had fucked up every single one so far.

Aradia’s feelings had… changed, she said. More pale than red, which he understood, it happens. But Feferi… Feferi had hung herself up over what had happened with that shithive prince of an ex-moirail. Constantly mourning him, blaming herself, blaming him, blaming everyone.

They broke it off when she felt it had become just “too painful” to stay together.

He rubbed at his heterochromatic eyes, blinking red and blue before clambering to his feet. HE had adjusted to a bed well; once the issue of the nightterrors was no longer a problem thanks to some very creative technology thanks to Dirk and Equius and Horuss having a powwow.

Sollux leaned against the window’s sill, chewing his lip as guilt ate holes in his stomach and soul.He hung his head, letting his forehead rest against cool glass His mind ran rampant, two separate trains of thought at all times and then-

Another sound from his phone; a text.

A flick of fingertips and it shot to his hand and he looked boredly at it.

Eridan?

Odd. No one had really seen much of the douchefish since the endgame screen, when Karkat had flung himself on the violetblood and nearly sobbed (though he would never admit it). They’d been moirails ever since.

[SMS] Hey  
[SMS] If ya need anyone ta talk to  
[SMS] I can listen rather wwell.

Sollux scoffed, sudden temper flaring. His one-time kismesis was offering to be a shoulder to cry on now? That was fucking pathetic. Not even a week and he’s already trying. Sollux shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest now as he sulked.

But, then again, when he and Aradia broke it off he didn’t message the psiionic. Hell, most were willing to bet he didn’t care.

Sollux grumbled, digging around for a shirt he wouldn’t regret having torn in half.

It was time to visit Eridan and see what he really wanted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sollux pounded on the door with a curled fist, temper already flaring. He had stewed the whole way here, and was ready for murder. How dare this douchey prince try to capitalize on his suffering like this; no doubt he was gonna rub it in that Sollux had lost both of those girls because of his own ego and emotional constipation and-

"Nevver thought you’dvve showwn up Sol."

The door was open, and Eridan blinked at him with a deadpan face before stepping away.

"Come on, get in; don’t let the cool air out."

Sollux blinked, deflating a little as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tho, why’d you tecktht me that?"

Eridan looked over a shoulder, “Because, breakups hurt. ‘Specially wwhen its Fef. I figured you’d need someone ta talk to.”

Eridan returned to his little kitchen, hips swaying as he walked and the jewelry decorating his fins glittering in the light.

Sollux reflexively touched his own eyebrow; the twin bars there.

"You uthed to hate me ED."

"Sol, wwe wwere young an stupid and had no idea wwhat wwe wwere doin.", snorted Eridan, "Are ya doin alright though? Honestly noww."

Sollux shrugged, “Yeah, I gueth… I mean, Honethtly I came here ecthpecting you to be a huge athhole…”

Eridan snickered, drinking something darkly auburn from a whiskey glass as he leaned against his counter. Sollux shook his head, walking to the breakfast counter and leaning his elbows on it.

Sollux eyed the seadweller when he heard water run for dishes.

"Tho, why the change in wardrobe? Finally thick of thtripes?"

"Actually, I’vve alwways wworn stuff like this. I jus didn’t havve my wwhole wwardrobe durin the game. Ya ass."

"Are those women’th jeanth?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

Sollux watched him for a few more minutes, blinking his heavy eyes and finally sighing and rubbing his face with one hand.

"She alwayth felt tho guilty over you."

Eridan paused, glancing up over his dark-framed glasses.

"She beat herthelf up over you conthtantly. It was always her reminithing about what you two uthed to be like."

"I kind of figured.", sighed Eridan, "She popped up here about a wweek ago, an I told her that I wasn’t lookin for quadrants anymore. Except Karkat in my diamonds; which really seemed to piss her off…"

"She alwayth figured your diamondth would be retherved for her I gueth. Ethpecially after the whole forgiveneth thing at the endgame thcreen."

"I still have a crick in my back from that Jesus fuck.", snorted Eridan, snickering just a little, "Fuckin Kar hits like a sack a bones an bricks!"

Sollux started to chuckle before he heard the door open.

"I fucking told you Kankri- Oh shit. Hey Sollux."

"Hey KK.", said the psiionic as he heard bootsteps behind him, along with the click of heeled shoes.

"Eriiiii. Why’d ya get all dolled up?"

"Cro shut up you knoww I look like this evvery fuckin day.", groaned Eridan as Cronus snuck up behind him and gave him a bear hug like any big brother would.

Karkat nudged Sollux, “So, why’re you here?”

"ED athked if I wanted to chitchat."

Karkat nodded, “So, no hickeys, no broken bones, no sl-“

"KARKAT VANTAS YOU STOP THAT.", snapped Kankri making both seadwellers and the psiionic snort and wheeze in laughter. Sollux wiped a stray tear from one eye and looked to Eridan, who was wiping down the counter now as Cronus rummaged in the cabinets.

"Do you run thome kind of commune now?"

"Nah. Cro and Kar havve alwways looked out for me, so it just stood to reason wwe’d all livve together. Besides, I’m fairly certain Kar wouldn’t let me on my owwn after evverything that happened in the past."

"You’re not allowed to be lonely anymore, I fucking told you moirail of mine."

"Yeah yeah. Ain’t my palemate the swweetest little troll?"

Eridan glanced at Kankri, both looking coolly at each other, “An me an Kankri enjoy the debates.”

Karkat rolled his eyes, “You mean the nuclear godamn wars of verbose pretentiousness you two engage in once a week?”

"Yes, dancestor dear, those.", snipped Kankri.

And Cronus hugged his little dancestor again, squishing him close.

"Fuckin dammit Cro! And Cro has decided he is goin ta protect me from the fuckin univverse."

"Yeah vwell, I had to chase out the fuckin princess."

Solux tilted his head.

"She got pissy cause Eri here has Kar as a moirail now. Flipped a little bit a her shit so i told her vwhere ta shovve it."

Kankri rolled his eyes, “You threatened to snap her neck and present her corpse to Meenah.”

"Vwhatevver."

Eridan shrugged, grabbing two glasses filled halfway with that auburn liquid and nodded for Sollux to follow him.

They left the three to argue, sidling out to the back porch and taking seats in the large chairs out there. Eridan offered one glass to Sollux, who accepted. They sat in the relative peace, sometimes chatting a few lines back and forth, sometimes being perfectly quiet.

Sollux sprawled as he always has when he sits, while Eridan had his legs curled under him, occasionally moving to push his wavy dual-toned hair out of his face.

And it was peaceful.

The calmness hit Sollux like a bag of bricks. HE was comfortable here, he was calm. His thoughts weren’t racing around in his head, snapping at their own heels like rabid woofbeasts in a cage.

He spent the day there, comfortable and quiet.

When he left, it was in good spirits with a one armed hug from Eridan and a few playful mock-punches between him and Karkat. 

He actually hummed to himself on the way home.

He slept peacefully.

He thought on what Eridan said as he draped over him in a chilly embrace.

_"Come back wwhenevver ya wwant Sol."_


	2. Friendly

A lot can happen in six months…

 

Sollux had taken to visiting the Vantas/Ampora household frequently. Karkat enjoyed the gaming partner, as Eridna was more the quietly reading in the corner type. 

It had started simply. Sollux blinked in surprise as he… lost at Trollkart. He lost.

"How the shit…"

"Suck it Captor."

Sollux went to retort when they heard a small yawn and looked to Eridan… who had dozed off, draped ridiculously over his chair. Karkat grabbed a pillow from the couch, sneaking over and whomping Eridan in the stomach with a shout of “WAKE UP CALL!”

Eridan squawked, flailing and falling out of the chair in the least graceful way. Kankri chose that moment to walk out, and chortled.

"You know, there’s a whole world of things for use to do. We don’t have to stay here."

Eridan grumbled, “Like what?”

"Well, we could go to the matinee?"

"Yes, yes, fuck yes.", chanted Karkat excitedly.

Cronus snorted at Karkat’s near-childish excitement. Eridan looked to Sollux with a small smile.

"Sound good, psiionic?", he teased pushing his thick hair out of his eyes.

"I thuppothe, fishfathe.", sighed Sollux with a lopsided grin as he reached a hand to help Eridan stand.

Karkat and Kankri exchanged a look. Eridan straightened his clothes, dusting off his jeans (mostly to avoid the quietness and the looks he could feel from Karkat). Sollux cleared his throat, moving away, slinking off like a cat to slip his feet into his beat up old shoes. He heard the sound of Eridan walking to the back room that was his little private refuge (bedroom) and the sound of a door closing.

Karkat was snickering.

"What ith it KK.", said Sollux flatly.

"Nothing dude. Nothing at all."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Later on, after sitting through what had to be the dorkiest, sappiest, funniest movie, the group exited the theatre. Karkat sniffed gradnly, Kankri pat his head, and Cronus continued munching on candy; he had quite the sweet tooth.

Eridan and Sollux were at the front of the group, snorting and snickering as they casually joked and mocked the lines from the film that stuck out to them. Sollux’s lisp was an excellent addition to the silliness, resulting in Eridan shoving him lightly and shaking his head. Sollux nudged him back with a shoulder, and Eridan stuck out his tongue.

Sollux did the same; crossing both of his tongues out of habit.

"Oh my cod you are such a dwweeb.", groaned Eridan even as he grinned, "But noww wwhat should wwe do?"

"Well, Dave told me about some music thing happening down near the Wharf."

Sollux rolled his eyes, “UGh, that thounds hipthter-tathtic.”

"I knoww wwhat you’re talkin bout Kar! There’s this punky band I been meanin ta see for a few months noww."

Sollux perked at that. Eridan looked at him.

"I knoww its kinda borin for ya, but wwould ya come along? Wwho knowws, you might have fun, landwweller."

Sollux shrugged, a light yellow warming his cheekbones and blending into the color of streetlights.

"Yeah, well… I gueth I can’t very well leave you alog with jutht KK for company and have a clean conthience."

Sollux looked away as Eridan smiled far too wide and sweet.

The seadweller had changed since the game. So much. He used to be so sad, and withdrawn; so full of himself. Whiny and clingy and needy and so full of hate and anger that during their brief kismessitude Sollux would not uncommonly have deep wounds and harsh bruises.

And now, he was laughing as they walked through the dim twilight, shirt hanging off of one shoulder to show the strap of a tanktop beneath it. His hair was falling loose in waves, and still with that vibrant purple streak. His fingers carded through it, pushing it out of his face again as they heard the sound of music.

"Yo, Strider!"

A blonde head turned, waving at them to come join him where he sat beside John and Rose. Eridan was swaying to the music as he and Kankri chatted amiably with Rose, Cronus pestering Karkat and Dave and making them snicker before Dave caught the psiionic’s contet wandering eyes.

"You Captor. Been a while bro."

"Yeah, gueth it hath hathn’t it Thtrider."

"So uh… you chillin’ with Ampora now?"

"Yeah I uh… Yeah."

Dave slowly began to grin, Karkat’s face mirroring him. Sollux glared.

"Look, he offered to be a willing lithener when I felt like shit okay?"

"And that’s why you;ve been over at out place every other day, right?"

"Look, tho he’th a good friend, it’th natural. People change, and tho do friendshipth."

The other two males nodded, dropping the subject as the group perched close to each other and chunnered happily to themselves. Eridan bobbed in his seat and Rose grabbed his hand, leading him to the group of dancing music lover’s in front of the small stage.

Sollux watched him dancing and smiling almost fondly.

"Six months, Sollux?", asked Dave quietly.

"Huh?"

"It’s been six months since you got back in touch with him."

"I wathn’t expecting him to have changed tho much.", said the coder softly, "I’ve known him for fucking ever but I don’t remember ever theeing him thith happy. He wath alwayth kind of a huge athhole, thelfish and rude ath fuck."

Karkat nodded, “Yeah… His time in the bubbles changed him a lot. Especially when he found Cronus and Kankri.”

"Huh?"

"I don’t appreciate the Aranea impression, Karkat.", said that clipped voice.

Kankri stood with his cocked hip, nearly feline eyes wise and devious, “Eridan came to us angry. Cronus was his confidante more often than not… Helped him cope with a lot of things. A lot of them I still don’t know, and never will.”

"Tho what did you do?"

Kankri cleared his throat, and Karkat coughed.

"Kankri here took your place."

Sollux blinked in shock, and Dave made a small noise of confusion.

"He needed someone to stand up to him.", said Kankri quietly, "And I had my own demons at the time. It worked, mutually."

"Jethuth."

"Oh, he was most certainly never present, believe me."

"Ever since then, ", said Karkat with a shrug, "Those two kind of took him under their wings. Thanks to Cronus, Eridan and I became moirails officially; now that I think of it, if we had done it sooner maybe he wouldn’t have gone off his rocker."

Sollux shrugged, “No uth worrying about the patht.”

Eridan was almost snorting as he returned, draping over Karkat like a blanket, “Wwhat are all a ya gossipin about? Me? I mean, I knoww I’m perfect an all-“

"Oh hush, fishbait.", groaned Kankri.

"Oh piss off, chickenlegs."

Sollux looked confused until Cronus nudged him, “Nah, don’t worry. It’s howv they showv affection at this point.”

"Yeah, uh, we humans have a word for that.", chimed Dave, "It’s called bitchfriends."

"I can assure you, young Strider, I am no bitch."

"You sure fuckin scream like one."

"ERIDAN AMPORA!"

The lot of them had a good snicker at the blushing faces of Cronus and Kankri. Eridan removed himself from Karkat’s shoulders, nudging him to move and let him take a seat.

"Nah, go bug Sollux.", teased Karkat.

"Sooooool."

"I’m not gonna move, ED."

"I’ll sit on you then."

"Like I care."

Sollux gave a small grunt as Eridan’s frame dropped onto his lap. He cleared his throat, rolling his eyes and shifting to get comfortable again.

No one missed how his arm slipped lightly around Eridan’s waist over the course of the night with the excuse of steadying the seadweller.


	3. See You Falling

A year now, since that fateful text message was sent. Eridan was draped comfortable over Sollux, both laughing along with Karkat at the reality shows on television.

"Jethuth Chritht there ith no way thith ith real.", wheezed Sollux as Eridan buried his face into the coders lean chest to mask his guffawing.

Karkat wiped tears from his cheeks, nodding, “It fucking is I swear!”

Kankri chose that moment to wander out, grinning, “Karkat, come now, its time to go.”

"Ugh Do I have to?"

"Porrim requested it."

Karkat sighed, side eyeing the seadweller and the psiionic on the couch.

"Behave you two."

Eridan stuck out his tongue, face coloring. He shifted again, getting comfortable on the lanky expanse of Sollux, letting is head rest against the coder’s shoulder.

Sollux yawned, removing his glasses and tossing them on the table as the door shut behind both of the Vantases. Eridan sighed, shivering lightly and rubbing at one eye and heard Sollux inhale to speak.

"You cold, ED?"

"Wwell, a little. Wwe keep the house pretty chilled dowwn because of kar and kri- wwhat are you doin’?"

"Pulling down a blanket, obviouthly."

Eridan smiled gently, letting his head rest against Sollux again as the throw from the back of the couch settled over the pair of them. He stretched like a cat, his arms draping over the psiionic’s shoulders, and Sollux surprisingly shifted so that Eridan could curl his arms under the pillow the coder was using.

Eridan felt the easy weight of an arm over his lower back, and his eyelids grew heavy in comfort, his earfins fluttering once or twice.

"Comfy, ED?"

"…Yeah. Yeah I am.", murmured the seadweller as he heard Sollux yawn heartily again.

Minutes passed in silence, silence that wrapped around the pair of them. Sollux battled his feeling and his thoughts; tried to reconcile the proud prince that had slammed him into the wall and the cuddly intellectual draped over him like a blanket.

This was Eridan fucking Ampora here. Killer, egomaniac, vicious battler and utter brat on the best of days… wasn’t it? Sollux thought back on speaking to Kankri a few times about the inner devils that had run rampant in the seadweller’s skull before absolution came to him in the form of his friends saying “I forgive you.”

The psiionic had said it himself. When he had told him that, he had seemed to deflate, to breathe…

Was this Eridan learning to let go and just breathe?

It was ador- no, no. Sollux stopped himself from finishing that. Eridan wasn’t adorable, or cute, or sweet, or any of those dumb words that… That the psiionic had been secretly calling the seadweller in the back of his head for months now.

Sollux vaguely heard music from the television, having started to doze off. His fingertips tapped out the rhythm against Eridan’s back.

Eridan bit his lip, nervous and spooked. This was Sollux; his ex-kismesis, the one who stole Feferi from him.

He had tried to kill him once for God’s sake!

But…

Then again.

This was Sollux, who wrapped an arm around hunched shoulders when the seadweller had stumbled into the light of being resurrected and welcomed him back.

Sollux who still sent messages every once in a while, making sure Eridan and Karkat were okay.

Sollux who didn’t want to hold anymore grudges.

Sollux, who was so warm and comfortable and good at holding someone just tight enough to be wanted but loose enough to be safe. Solluxander Captor… who had currently fallen asleep with Eridan Ampora curled slightly in his arms.

Eridan leaned up just a touch, slow and careful.

"Sol? You awwake?"

Nothing but quiet breathing. Eridan sighed. He must have been up all night coding and working on whatever it was he liked to do. Or maybe perfecting those vicious acrobatics he used when he fought. Or perfecting the use of his psiionics… Who knows.

The boy looked for reasons not to sleep.

Eridan gnawed on his lip, tilting his head.

He sighed.

Damn…

Eridan shook his head, leaning down and forward just enough to press a mothwing-soft kiss to the corner of Sollux’s mouth, and then to his cheek.

"Sleep wwell Sol.", he murmured, settling back down and nuzzling into Sollux’s sternum before he drifted off as well.

Eridan had gone and fallen for this utter dork again, in a whole new way.


	4. Sometime Around Midnight

You know that she’ll break you in two…

 

A year and a half now; and everytime Sollux and Eridan meet, they have soft color on their cheekbones.

Dozing together in comfortable knots is a regular thing. Small touches, quiet jokes, little things back and forth.

Sollux brought him flowers.

Eridan showed him how to make honeybread.

It’s Eridan’s birthday, and the music is happy, and fills the air with sweet notes. The group has gathered, dispersing tension and sharing smiles and hugs all around.

Eridan has seen fit to wear a skirt today; a skirt and an oversized sweater and flats. He’s lovely. The psiionic sits to the side, watching him bounce from face to face, kissing cheeks and sharing snark and glancing shyly at him every so often.

Sollux’s glasses hang from your collar, his glass sparking from the psiionics holding it while you tap something out on his phone.

He barely has time to set it down before Dave nudges him.

"You’re boyfriend is dancing again."

"He’th not my boyfriend."

"Uh huh, sure. That’s why you cuddle with him, and pick him up, and argue stupidly with him. And, y’know, why you guys sass each other so hard that everyone is begging you to kiss him."

"Whatever."

"Hey man, either you move or I do."

Sollux looked sharply at him, “What.”

Dave grinned sinuously, “Either you move, or I do. He’s hot. He’s single…”

Sollux muttered to himself, uncomfortable with the sudden roaring jealousy in his chest as Dave claps him on the shoulder and walks away. The psiionic glares as the DJ-wannabe sidles up to Eridan, pressing teasingly against him and asking for a dance.

Eridan arches an eyebrow, and shrugs, looking at Sollux with something vaguely like disappointment in his eyes. Sollux shrugs, nodding slightly and Eridan smiles.

Sollux nearly shatters the glass on the table in anger as Dave grips Eridan’s hips and pulls him close; his head tilted and his red eyes peering out from behind dark shades.

And Eridan  _blushed._

Sollux stood up, making Cronus jump slightly and the smiling Kankri on his lap grin far too wide to not be involved. The psiionic stepped quietly, body tensed as though ready to do battle as he approached the pair.

"That’th enough, Thtrider."

Dave looked him up and down, “We just started Capt-“

"I thaid it’th enough."

The low dark tone made Eridan chuckle, nudging Dave away, “I think he’s right, Davve. You’ll get a chance later, maybe.”

Strider nodded, rolling his eyes as he slipped away like a forgotten memory. Eridan looked at Sollux expectantly. The haughty princeling with the kind smile laughed, “Ya knoww, ya havven’t evven wished me a happy wwrigglin day, Sol.”

"That’th a good point, ED.", replied Sollux levelly.

Eridan meant to speak, he really did.

But long-fingered hands were around his wiry arms, and he was pulled sharply into a kiss. It took nothing to shrug off those hands, and drape his arms over Sollux’s shoulders and feel those arms around his waist. This was no shy napping affection; no sly exchange of tiny wamrths; no, this was something open and heated and real.

A loud whistle from Aradia, and a cheer from both Nepeta and Karkat.

The pair’s lips separated, both breathing a little quicker. Eridan laughed then; loud and smooth and from the bottom of his stomach and leapt in Sollux’s embrace, kissing again with all the passion and joy a young man with a second chance could muster. 

The coder was flushed a vibrant honey color when they broke apart again.

"Happy wriggling day, ED."

"It’s the best one yet Sol."

"Looks like Eridan won’t be getting much sleep tonight of all nights.", snickered Kankri.

Cronus nudged him, “Don;t fuckin say that Kanni… Let ‘em take their time.”

Feferi and Aradia were applauding as Nepeta scrambled up to perch comfortably in the one armed embrace of her “meowrail”, squealing, “IT IS CANON!”

"GLORIOUS CANON!", laughed Karkat as she reached over and ruffled his hair.

Sollux and Eridan let their foreheads touch as the psiionic snorted in mirth.

"I’m thtill gonna deck Thtrider though."

"Oh come off it. You knoww howw I feel about the ones who are too cute."

"Am I not cute enough ED? You wound me."

"Oh shovve off."

Sollux laughed as Eridan pushed at him, flushing a vibrant royal violet

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sollux stayed with Eridan that night. Pailing was the last thing on their minds, instead content to curl up together underneath blankets and just revel in the other’s company. Eridan was an absolute cuddle fiend, tangling his legs with Sollux’s and draping over the yellowbood’s chest; tracing designs over lean muscle and pressing small kisses to collarbones and jawlines.

Sollux was just a purring mass, keeping one arm around Eridan at all times until slowly, finally, they drifted away into sleep.

Content, blissful sleep.

They didn’t move through the night.


	5. Dance, Dance

_Wraps those hands around that pole…_

 

Karkat had warned the seadweller that a second chance at life would be the end of them.

And oh, how right the fiery redblood had been.

With a new, hard heartbeat and a whole slew of emotions, Kankri had finally exploded; giving vent to exactly how he felt about everyone and their snide remarks.

Cronus could have sworn that Porrim nearly cried in pride.

Those distatsteful leggings were discarded; Cronus came home to Kankri burning them in the back. Dark jeans clung to Kankri’s hips and legs now; high boots clambering up his legs in tiny laced x’s.

The Insufferable had a second chance to live; and live he most certainly would.

Cronus grinned as he thought about it.

Kankri had retained that burning sarcasm, that uppity act and sass everyone knew he’d had. He was still proud, overzealous, temperamental…

But, the act was gone.

He was touchable now.

And touching was something Cronus was perfectly fine with doing.

It had been Eridan’s idea, in this lovely endgame world, to go to what he called “Strider’s sanctuary a the loud an perverse”.

With Karkat and Sollux in tow, the whole group was led by a grinning seadweller who’s arms had linked the one-time preacher type.

And that’s how Cronus found himself in this position.

Specifically, with a bloody knuckle from where he was biting on it.

Eridan, is all of his “little shit” type personality, had been the one to point out the silver poles going from almost the floor to the ceiling. Had been the one to connive and wheedle Kankri, finally resorting to looking the redblood in the eyes and murmuring something Cronus couldn’t hear.

A sweater had been dropped on Cronus’ lap, and he looked up as his mouth dropped open. He followed the click of heels and the sway of hips as faces began to turn to the mutantblood in the dark red shirt and sinful jeans.

And those fucking boots.

Cronus swallowed hard.

Karkat shook his head, looking at Eridan in exasperation.

The rapid triple click made Cronus focus again, and that was when he started biting his knuckles to bloody shreds.

Kankri was willowy, curved and lithe and smooth. And the way he could twist that body of his had to be illegal; it had to. His shirt rode up a little on his waist, showing the sooth planes of his stomach; his jeans were hitched around his hips, showing the budding swell of conte-crayon soft lines that Cronus could distinctly remember tracing with his tongue.

Those long legs, that had spent more time than anyone cared to think of draped over Cronus’ shoulders, easily held Kankri aloft more than once, easily anchored him-

Cronus felt his breathing stutter once, reminding himself of how those strong those thighs could be.

He’d been between them enough, fuck.

Karkat moved, not liking how the seadweller’s eyes seemed so feral in the dim lights; as Dave let the thudding basslines echo through chest cavities and skeletons.

Eridan buried his face in Sollux’s chest with a snicker.

Cronus ignored them, breathing deep and willing himself to relax.

Kankri had his eyes closed in concentration, eyebrows slanted just so as though concentrating on the sway of his hips, on the bend and curve of his body against the sharp silver color.

Eridan was slowly counting down in his head and then finally, the red sweater was thrown to him and Cronus was walking with those fluid, predatory movements that spoke volumes of what was going to happen.

Kankri heard the soft thud in the back of his mind and opened his eyes, smiling and kneeling down to Cronus.

"Something wrong?"

Kankri yelped as he was roughly grabbed and pulled over one of Cronus’ shoulders.

"Cronus this is horrendously out of line, you should be utterly ashamed of your behavior right now-"

"Shaddup."

"And furthermore this is completely humili-"

A loud SLAP echoed sharply for only a second when the music lulled.

"CRONUS FUCKING AMPORA!"

Eridan wheezed in mirth as Cronus snuck into the back rooms and let the door close behind him.

The music was suddenly thumping a bit louder when he waved to Dave…

Kankri shivered slightly when his feet finally hit the floor, his posterior stinging hotly from the swat Cronus had given it. He went to scold but his words died with a soft gasp before he grinned wickedly.

Cronus was almost shivering as he pinned Kankri against the door, his breathing coming out in low-toned growls. Kankri allowed the first harsh kiss, groaning and pulling Cronus close to him. Warm and needy, Kankri let his hands slide under Cronus’ shirt, breaking the kiss as he smiled like the Devil himself.

"Do you have a problem, Cronus?"

"Nnngh…"

Kankri’s fingers wound into the collar of Cronus’ shirt, tugging down to bring the seadweller to his knees. The redblood’s eyes were heated and wicked, “You know better than to lay a hand upon me without permission, Cronus.”

"I-I couldn’-"

"Couldn’t what? Are you having….issues with controlling yourself?", cooed Kankri, standing with his feet just slightly apart. He arched an eyebrow when he felt Cronus’ hand sliding up one of his still tired-from-dancing legs, stroking the twitching muscles.

Kankri’s slim fingers wound into the thin but sturdy cahin Cronus wore; a typically masculine necklace, unnoticable unless he showed it to you.

Kankri tugged it after winding it around his fingers and tightening it, making Cronus moan quietly and look up at him with those feral and pleading eyes.

"You struck me."

"I-I’m sorry, I-"

"You’ll have to make it up to me, you know.", purred Kankri, leading Cronus a little closer.

The seadweller licked his dry lips as Kankri’s hands left him, the necklace jingling lightly as it was released and Kankri’s fingers went to those dark jeans.

Cronus was already shoving Kankri’s shirt higher, placing chilled kisses over Kankri’s stomach and the beginning of his hips. Kankri’s head tilted back, a moan sliding from him as Cronus tugged and pulled at the tight jeans, at the slim panties Kankri had a weakness for.

And oh, the seadweller had such an eager tongue, such a welcoming mouth.

Kankri gasped, bucking into Cronus’ face. HE glanced down, running his fingers through his lover’s hair, tugging lightly as he felt Cronus strip him from the waist down.

Those feral eye flicked up to meet his gaze.

"Keep those hands on my hips, love."

A whine sent a vibration through his bulge, making Kankri moan like molasses.

"Th-This is a punISHment after all- you naughty little-nnnnngh…"

Kankri’s head thudded against the door softly. Cronus was ENTIRELY too good with that mouth of his, and it truly wasn’t fair. Kankri’s hips bucked and rolled, moving with wild abandon into the slick cavern of Cronus’ mouth.

The seadweller swallowed him to the base, making Kankri almost shout as he sharply looked down. Devious eyes stared back at him.

And Cronus swallowed around the trespasser in his throat.

"O-OH God…", choked Kankri, "Hh, fuck, enough of that… I’m starting to wonder if that’s really a punishment for you-OH!"

A single hard suck before Cronus pulled away from him, licking his lips.

"Stand."

Cronuis did so, his hands braced against the surface behind Kankri as the redblood’s slim hands worked on the blue jeans the seadweller wore.

He buried his face in Kankri’s neck, claws grating against wood and paint and soundproofing as those warm hands coaxed his bulge out to play. A kiss was pressed to his neck-gills, making him pant hoarsely.

"Kankri…"

"Hmn, I love when you say my name. Do it again."

The grip around his arousal tightened, making Cronus shudder and gasp for his lover again. He moaned harshly as Kankri teased him with strokes of those long, delightful fingers.

"Poor thing…", cooed the tiny Dom, "Are you going to keep better control from now on?"

"Y-Yes."

Kankri kissed under those sensitive gills again. “Are you ever going to strike me in public again?”

"NNnghGOD no nononono never…"

A kiss to Cronus’s jaw.

"Are you sorry?"

"Y-yes, yes Kankri PLEASE…"

"What did you say?", said Kankri, squeezing.

Cronus moaned in a velvet tone, shaking now from desire, “Y-Yes s-s-sir.”

"Good boy… Would you like your reward?"

Cronus could only nod against Kankri’s neck, pressing kisses to the warm skin desperately.

The seadweller choked hard as Kankri stepped out of the small pile of black jeans and boyshorts, hooking one leg over one of Cronus’ hips. The redblood tapped at Cronus’ wrists, guiding those strong and shaking hands to grip slim thighs.

"I think I’m the best reward for you, right now. Don’t you agree?"

Cronus moaned lewdly into Kankri’s skin.

Kankri took a touch of pity on the seadweller, fingers tickling his neck to make the seadweller look at him. Those feral eyes were glazed, cheekbones violently violet in color, his lips near chewed raw.

Kankri grinned, “Take me, if you want me.”

He let Cronus kiss him viciously, claws already digging into the seadweller’s back as he was filled in a swift thrust. It was useless to try and hold back his sounds as he was all-but drilled into the wall, his head tilting back as his eyes lost focus from the hard and cruel rhythm his lover had set. He new that every drag of his nails over Cronus’ shoulders was no doubt leaving tiny welts in grey skin but he didn’t care, lord he cared about almost nothing.

A gasp of “Kankri!” brought him back to the present, and he couldn’t help the drunken and desirous smile on his lips as Cronus dropped suckling kisses over an untouched throat; brute strength and those pistoning hips making the wiry redblood’s body seem ready to burst into flames.

Once again, Kankri drug his sharp little claws over Cronus’ shoulders, smiling at the growl it earned him. Kankri bit his lip, eyes drifting to half mast as that coil of lust in his belly began to tighten. His voice was breaking, like his thoughts; the slick sound of sex and debauchery echoed loud in his ears and his body throbbed in time with his pulse.

"Nngh… Cronus…", he moaned softly, tugging at his lover for a kiss as he felt the cracks in his mask of control begin to widen. 

"Please, Kankri, please I gotta hear you…", was the mumbled litany against his lips as the kiss broke.

Well… everyone needs one little indulgence.

Kankri’s head lolled as his voice was free to echo in the air, eyes half open until it was impossible to do so. A harsh growled cry of Cronus’ name signaled his climax, fingers wound in dark hair as Kankri looked at his submissive seadweller with wild eyes.

"Come."

Cronus’ fist slammed against the surface behind Kankri, almost making him flinch as Cronus’ body went taught; his shark-like teeth grazed Kankri’s throat as his near-musical moans and sandpaper-raspy trills bubbled from his throat. 

Cronus’ legs were shaking, and Kankri hooked his ankles together around his lover as they were sank weakly to the floor. Cronus was panting, murmuring and nuzzling his candy-red lover. Kankri groaned lightly at the slick feeling of Cronus leaving his body, making him sag. his thighs were a bit sticky, but nothing intolerable; nothing that couldn’t be taken care of.

A knock on the door.

"Evverything alright in there?"

Eridan, the sly bastard. Kankri frowned before tilting his head.

"I TOLD you Porrim taught me well ENOUGH!"

"Alright, I concede Kankri; you’re a better whore." 

"Oh shut up."

Cronus was half oblivious still, preferring to nuzzle Kankri’s throat and try to remember the proper way to breathe…


End file.
